


A Perfect Match

by hoshatree (marchmain)



Series: NCT Flash Fics [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Matchmaking, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchmain/pseuds/hoshatree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeil thinks he's found a perfect match for Yuta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Match

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts) collection. 



"Come on, I think he'll be perfect for you!"

Taeil pulled Yuta by the hand, guiding him through the crowd at Anguk Station. Yuta resisted in protest.

"Why do you think that?"

"I dunno. He's international, like you."

"Pff, he's Japanese? You think I want to be friends with every Japanese person in Korea, don't you?" Yuta laughed at Taeil's apologetic expression. "Well, I appreciate it, but I have no interest in dating Japanese guys."

"No, no, no. He's not Japanese."

Taeil let go of Yuta's hand and Yuta was made to run after him as he slipped through the rest of the crowd. They met again at a cafe at the top of Insadong Road - the setting of Taeil's blind date.

"Okay, he's not here yet," Taeil mumbled, out of breath. "Let's sit."

"Tell me more about him."

"I met him in my summer school course. He's a cute guy..."

"Yaah, you think I like every cute guy in Korea!"

Taeil blushed and Yuta laughed to show he wasn't serious. Taeil was doing his best to be the accepting straight friend - and maybe he was trying just a little too hard. Yuta didn't want to say it, but he was not looking to date anyone. He certainly wasn't the Casanova everyone seemed to think he was; in actual fact he had only one experience in love, if you could even call it that.

He had met a boy while on an internship in China. Those had been his most experimental days, when he had been desperate to try everything, and he was free and fearless. But this adventure had been the most memorable. In particular he remembered one night, when they had stayed out late together, wandering the warm and quiet midnight streets, then falling asleep beside each other on the first train of the morning. Sicheng had been cute - whatever "cute" meant, the world is full of boys who are "cute" - but Yuta had been completely spellbound by the image of his small, delicate face as he slept on Yuta's shoulder, as innocent as a child. I was innocent too back then, Yuta thought, and a strange pain filled his chest.

Circumstances had separated them, since Yuta never stayed in the same place for long, but the memory of that brief affair still haunted him. A part of him was still on that warm train in China, while the rest of him was sitting in a cafe with Taeil in Insadong, miles away.

Taeil noticed the melancholy that had fallen over Yuta and he began to feel nervous. What if he had made a mistake? What if he had forced his friend into an awkward situation? But it was too late, now that Sicheng had already come into the cafe.

Yuta saw him too. His expression turned to one of shock.

"It's Sicheng..."

Taeil was sweating. "Did I do the wrong thing by inviting him here?"

Yuta stood up quickly and fumbled with his hands. He laughed suddenly as if it had been building up inside of him.

"No, no, Taeil you were right. I think he is perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> After months of Taeil insisting, Yuta agrees to meet Taeil's classmate, said to be "perfect for him". It just happens to be his ex, Sicheng.


End file.
